priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Do The Math
Do the Math is a pricing game where the contestant is shown two prizes, and a dollar figure representing the difference of the value of the two prizes. It's displayed on a screen placed in-between both prizes. Gameplay *Without knowing the price of either prize, the contestant must then decide whether the dollar figure should be added to or subtracted from the price of the prize on the left in order to equal the price of the prize on the right. If correct, the contestant wins both prizes and a cash amount equal to the dollar figure displayed on the screen. *The game boils down to whether or not you think the first prize is more or less expensive than the second. If you think it's more expensive, choose "minus"; if it's less expensive, choose "plus." History *The game premiered on September 23, 2013 (#6421K, aired out of order on October 18, 2013, originally rescheduled to air on October 14, 2013), the premiere of the show's 42nd season and that season's Big Money Week, and was won. *The game was created by Roger Dobkowitz and was intended to debut on September 23, 2008 (#4432K), immediately after Gas Money. Dobkowitz wanted to make up for the fact that Season 36 had no new games by debuting a new game every day of the Season 37 premiere week, but due to budget issues with CBS, every game except Gas Money was scrapped. The episode's playing of Check Game was a substitution. *On April 27, 2015 (#7111K, aired out of order on April 13), the first Couples Week episode, Do the Math was played for two cars, becoming the fifth pricing game (other than Safe Crackers, Squeeze Play, Make Your Move, Balance Game (2) and Cliff Hangers) to be played for a car that normally isn’t played for one since the start of Season 30 (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out of order on September 24) (Race Game, which was played for four cars-- an $18,380 Chevrolet Colorado Ranger Cab, a $22,795 Jeep Wrangler Sport 4X4, a $20,775 Mitsubishi Outlander Sport ES and a $16,569 Toyota Yaris-- on the Season 40 premiere on September 19, 2011, #5631K, Pick-A-Pair, which was played are played for two cars-- a pair of Scion iQs, worth $16,205 each-- on the March 21, 2012, #5893K episode and Plinko, which was played for two cars-- specifically, a $25,324 Scion FRS and a $20,585 Dodge Journey American Value Package-- on October 4, 2013, #6435K, aired out of order on September 27, during the all-Plinko show, were the other four), in which it was played for two cars-- a $17,495 Fiat 500 Pop and an $18,448 Toyota Yaris L. Unfortunately, they were lost. *Do the Math has been won 92 times, most recently on February 14, 2020 (#9025K). *On November 27, 2019 (#8913K), the Thanksgiving College Rivals episode, Cortney Wright (Michigan) won trips to Boston, Massachusetts and Austin, Texas, and John Donovan (Ohio State) was denied. Trivia *This pricing game is similar to Magic # and It's Optional. *Unlike Magic # where you have to set it to a price so it's higher than the price of the prize on the left and lower than the price of the prize on the right, it actually has a similarity to It's Optional because it tells you the difference between the 2 prizes and its actual retail prices. *The only difference is with It's Optional, the actual prices of the 2 prizes are told at the start of the game. But in this game, the actual retail prices are told at the end of the game once the contestant decides to add or subtract to win both prizes. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 25. *This pricing game will not multiply or divide. Gallery Dtm1.jpg|Is it plus or minus? Dtm2.jpg|That's what happens when you are correct. Dtm3.jpg|That is what happens when the contestant is wrong. Notice that the 'X' looks transparent. 1546314_652883891416498_366567474_n.jpg dothemathloss.jpg|Beginning on October 6, 2014 (#6831K), the X is no longer see through. SuperBowl50 Pic-2.JPG Premiere Playing (September 23, 2013, #6421K, aired out of order on October 18, 2013, originally rescheduled to air on October 14, 2013) dothemathpremiere1.jpg dothemathpremiere2.jpg dothemathpremiere3.jpg dothemathpremiere4.jpg dothemathpremiere5.jpg dothemathpremiere6.jpg Do the Math for a Samsung 65" 3D LED TV and a Yamaha TTR110E Off-Road Motorcycle (September 30, 2013, #6431K, aired out of order on September 23 as the first playing) dothemathhdtvyamahabike1.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike2.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike3.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike4.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike5.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike6.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike7.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike8.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike9.jpg dothemathhdtvyamahabike10.jpg First Do the Math Loss (October 21, 2013, #6461K, aired out of order on October 7) dothemathloss2013-1.jpg dothemathloss2013-2.jpg dothemathloss2013-3.jpg dothemathloss2013-4.jpg First 2-Trip Playing (November 4, 2013, #6481K, aired out of order on October 25) dothemath2trips2013-1.jpg dothemath2trips2013-2.jpg dothemath2trips2013-3.jpg dothemath2trips2013-4.jpg dothemath2trips2013-5.jpg dothemath2trips2013-6.jpg dothemath2trips2013-7.jpg Craig Ferguson Hosts Do the Math (April 1, 2014, #6682K) dothemathcraigferguson1.jpg dothemathcraigferguson2.jpg dothemathcraigferguson3.jpg dothemathcraigferguson4.jpg dothemathcraigferguson5.jpg dothemathcraigferguson6.jpg dothemathcraigferguson7.jpg dothemathcraigferguson8.jpg Do the Math for a Pac-Man Arcade Game and an Elmira Refrigerator & Microwave (August 15, 2014, #6805K) dothemathpacmanarcadefridge1.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadefridge2.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadefridge3.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadefridge4.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadefridge5.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadefridge6.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadefridge7.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadefridge8.jpg 2-Car Playing (April 27, 2015, #7111K, aired out of order on April 13) dtmcar1.png dothemathcar3.jpg dothemathcar4.jpg Dtmcar2.png|Aw, shucks. Both cars have been lost. Do the Math for a Pac-Man Arcade Game and a Pair of MacBook Air Laptops (December 24, 2015, #7334K) dothemathpacmanarcadelaptops1.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadelaptops2.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadelaptops3.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadelaptops4.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadelaptops5.jpg dothemathpacmanarcadelaptops6.jpg 11-Year Old Contestant Plays Do the Math (March 21, 2018, #8263K) dothemathtween1.jpg dothemathtween2.jpg dothemathtween3.jpg dothemathtween4.jpg dothemathtween5.jpg dothemathtween6.jpg dothemathtween7.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays Do the Math (June 26, 2018, #8402K) dothemathdeafcontestant1.jpg dothemathdeafcontestant2.jpg dothemathdeafcontestant3.jpg dothemathdeafcontestant4.jpg dothemathdeafcontestant5.jpg dothemathdeafcontestant6.jpg Nicole's 4K HDTV, Handbags and Cash Equivalent Win (October 11, 2018, #8444K, aired out of order on October 8) dothemathnicole1.jpg dothemathnicole2.jpg dothemathnicole3.jpg dothemathnicole4.jpg dothemathnicole5.jpg|She wins the 4K HDTV, Handbags, $960, and the cash equivalent of the package totaling her pricing game winnings to $19,640. dothemathnicole6.jpg High School Do The Math (March 21, 2019, #8674K, aired out of order on April 25, originally rescheduled to air on March 14) highschooldothemath1.jpg highschooldothemath2.jpg highschooldothemath3.jpg highschooldothemath4.jpg highschooldothemath5.jpg highschooldothemath6.jpg Do the Math's 6th Anniversary (September 23, 2019, #8821K, aired out of order on September 24) dothemath6thanniversary1.jpg dothemath6thanniversary2.jpg dothemath6thanniversary3.jpg dothemath6thanniversary4.jpg dothemath6thanniversary5.jpg dothemath6thanniversary6.jpg dothemath6thanniversary7.jpg A Do the Math Win with Phyllis' Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 14, 2019, #8851K) dothemathbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg dothemathbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg dothemathbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg dothemathbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg dothemathbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $12,846. dothemathbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg College Rival Do the Math (November 27, 2019, #8913K) collegerivaldothemath1.jpg collegerivaldothemath2.jpg collegerivaldothemath3.jpg collegerivaldothemath4.jpg collegerivaldothemath5.jpg collegerivaldothemath6.jpg collegerivaldothemath7.jpg collegerivaldothemath8.jpg Do The Math with the HAIM Sisters (January 20, 2020, #8991K, aired out of order on January 22) dothemathhaimsisters1.jpg dothemathhaimsisters2.jpg dothemathhaimsisters3.jpg dothemathhaimsisters4.jpg dothemathhaimsisters5.jpg dothemathhaimsisters6.jpg dothemathhaimsisters7.jpg YouTube Videos Do The Math Premiere (Actually the second playing, September 30, 2013, #6431K, aired out of order on September 23) First Do The Math Loss (October 21, 2013, #6461K, aired out of order on October 7) Rita's Splitastic Win on Do the Math (June 16, 2015, #7182K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:All or Nothing Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games